piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Combat
Melee Combat Melee is a nice word for hand-to-hand combat with weapons. To engage in melee combat, the pirate must be in close proximity and make contact with the enemy. Cutlass For a pirate, the first primary weapon is the cutlass. When you first wash ashore on Port Royal after escaping from Jolly Roger, you should go visit Will Turner. He will give you an old sword and a couple of free lessons. To use the cutlass, press F1. If the cutlass was your last used weapon, pressing the CTRL key or your left-mouse button will also draw it. Be sure you are close to the target you wish to attack. Use the direction keys or the W,A,S, and D keys to move your pirate. If you are properly aligned, there will be a red circle under them, keep moving closer until you see it flash on. Swinging the sword is relatively easy; just press the CTRL key or the left-mouse button to slice away. At first, the pirate only know a basic Hack skill. As you gain experience, your pirate can learn new sword attacks and combine them for more devastating damage. Cutlass Attacks *Hack - A quick opening attack *Slash - A broad slash *Cleave - A mighty overhead cleave *Flourish - A series of fast slashes *Thrust - A fancy finishing thrust Passive Cutlass Skills *Parry - Deflect enemy attacks (Chance to block incoming melee attacks) *Endurance - Increases maximum Health Special Cutlass Skills *Sweep - A wide circular slash –– hits all nearby enemies *Brawl - Fight dirty –– this stuns your opponent *Taunt - Pulls enemy Aggression (lowers damage) *Blade Storm - Delivers a barrage of sword slashes Combos The cutlass can be used in a chained series of attacks. At the end of the first sword stroke, if you click again at the correct time, you will chain your second Slash attack for even more damage - and so on until the combination of all the fully learned cutlass skills are used, or if an attack misses. If you click at the wrong time, your attack will be mistimed and will be weaker (So, don't button mash!) With each weapon skill increase (not your pirate's notoriety), you get a Skill Point to spend. At various levels the new chain attacks become available to you, however, you can't use them unless you spend at least one point in them! Press the TAB key or click the Sea Chest on the screen to bring up the menu bar, and click the Skills icon. Special Attacks You can also get special attacks as you progress. New attacks will become available when the Cutlass skill reaches a certain level. Once unlocked, you can spend a point to buy them or increase your ability with it. To activate a special attack in combat, click on the attack name on the screen or press the number key that corresponds with it. If a special attack icon is dimmed, it is being recharged and currently unavailable. Voodoo Doll After completing the Notoriety Level 5, Tia Dalma gives the pirate a quest to gather components to build and charge up their first voodoo doll. To use voodoo, a pirate must pull out (press F3) and then attune it by touching to an enemy or an ally. Once attuned, the available spells will be highlighted. To use a spell, click on the symbol or select the number associated with it. Voodoo Doll Spells *Attune - Upgrading increases the number of enemies or allies can be attuned. *Poke - Upgrading increases the amount of damage. *Swarm - Upgrading increases the amount of damage. *Heal - Upgrading increases the amount of health and voodoo healed. *Curse - Upgrading increases the amount of time an enemy is cursed. *Scorch - Upgrading increases the amount of damage. *Cure - Upgrading increases the amount of health and voodoo healed. *Grave Shackles - Upgrading increases the amount of time an enemy is held. *Life Drain - Upgrading increases the amount of damage. Passive Voodoo Doll Spells *Focus - Upgrading increases the maximum voodoo. *Spirit Ward - Upgrading increases the chance to resist voodoo attacks. Spells and abilities become available as the pirate increases their skill level. :Note - The more targets you have attuned, the weaker your attacks will be for each target! Dagger After reaching Notoriety Level 10, the pirate will get a quest to meet with Elizabeth Swann. Upon completing her requests, Will Turner will give the pirate their first dagger. Though the dagger does not do as much damage as a cutlass, the pirate can perform swings faster. Like the cutlass, additional dagger abilities create combinations for more damage. The dagger is unique in that it is both a melee weapon and a ranged weapon. Dagger Skills *Cut - An opening cut *Swipe - A whirling dagger attack *Gouge - A powerful downward slice *Eviscerate - Delivers three quick cuts Passive Dagger Skills *Finesse - Decreases recharge time for Dagger and Cutlass Skills *Blade Instinct - Increases Cutlass and Dagger Combat damage Special Dagger Skills *Asp - Basic dagger throw *Adder - Poisoned dagger throw *Throw Dirt - Fight dirty –– this blinds your opponents temporarily *Sidewinder - Sidearm dagger throw *Viper's Nest - Throw a brace of daggers Ranged Combat Unlike Melee Combat, a ranged attack allows the pirate to strike an enemy from farther away, and lower risk of taking damage. Pistol A hand-held firearm, the pistol in Pirates of the Caribbean Online is muzzle-loaded, flintlock - similar to the larger musket or blunderbuss. The pirate obtains their first pistol from Hector Barbossa after meeting him in his grotto on Devil's Anvil. Use To shoot an enemy, press F2 to draw the gun from your belt. If the pistol was the last weapon used, pressing CTRL or clicking the left-mouse button will also bring it out. A targeting circle will appear ahead of the pirate, indicating where the gun is currently aimed. If an enemy is close enough to be shot and in the circle, it will change from white to red. Press the CTRL key or the left-mouse button to fire. :Note - Due to the Pirate's Code, guns aren't allowed to be used on other humans, including Royal Navy or EITC - no matter how inhuman they act. Ammunition The first pistol is a single-shot flintlock. Once it has been discharged, the pirate will automatically load another round. Improved guns with two and three barrels can later be purchased or rewarded as part of a quest. This allows multiple shots before reload. As the pirate received reputation and notoriety for dispatching enemies with the pistol, their skill level will increase. Each increase earns a Skill Point which can be used to improve pistol skills or learn ones. In addition, new types of ammunition become available. Types of Bullets: *Lead Ball - Standard *Poison Shot - Special coated balls that continue to damage their target. *Bane Shot - Cursed loads that do heavier damage to anything. *Hex Eater Shot - Special voodoo bullets that lower the target's voodoo power. *Silver Shot - These rounds do much more damage to the undead, but little to the living. *Steel Shot - These improved metal balls do more damage to the living, but less to undead. Dagger The dagger is unique in that it is both a melee weapon and a ranged weapon. The special dagger skils mostly revolve around throwing daggers at an enemy. The combo skills are melee strikes. See '''Dagger' under Melee Combat for more details.'' Grenade Staff Defeat At some point, a pirate will be defeated! But, there is no death in Pirates Online. They basically get knocked unconscious and are rounded up by the Royal Navy and thrown in the nearest jail on their home port (last main island visited). Just kick the door open to escape, as taught to you by Captain Jack Sparrow at the beginning of the game. Simply get close enough to the door and press Shift. Once free, a pirate can exit the jail or teleport. After being in jail, your pirate will be "Groggy" with reduced health and voodoo for a short time after getting out of jail. At the top of the screen, the groggy time will be represented by a skull with a red circle. Once the circle is gone, your health and voodoo are restored full. Ship Combat Sinking Ships Boarding Flagships Ship PvP Category:Character Category:Weapons